1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security container specifically designed to be removably mounted to the undersurface of a bed, table or like structure in a somewhat out-of-sight location by attachment to the undersurface wherein the container interior is structured to removably maintain a gun, other weapon or other objects in a preferred, readily accessible location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to an alarming increase in the amount of burglaries, thefts, and other crimes specifically directed at homes or residences, there has been an increase in the amount of hand guns or other weapons maintained in the home for purposes of self-protection. There is, of course, an obvious danger in maintaining loaded hand guns or other weapons in the home. Such danger frequently results in harm or even death to small children or others unauthorized to handle the maintained weapons when such child or unauthorized person has access to them. Therefore, the owner or authorized user of the handgun frequently stores the weapon at a location which is not readily accessible in emergency conditions so as to prevent access thereto by small children or unauthorized persons. This, of course, defeats the purpose of having a handgun in the home since such handgun or like weapon is frequently useless unless the owner or user has quick and ready access thereto.
Since home or residence directed crimes more frequently occur in the evening when the occupants are sleeping, it is an obvious benefit to maintain the handgun at a location which is readily accessible when one is sleeping. accordingly, there is a need in this area for a safety box or security container which will prevent unauthorized access to the handgun but allow the authorized user to reach the handgun, or like weapon, in a quick and efficient manner during emergency conditions such as a break in or the like.
The U.S. patent to Ferraro, No. 4,768,021 is directed to a safe for loaded hand guns which includes a receptacle for containing the weapon which has a bottom providing a mounting surface. A lid is hingedly mounted on the box or safe and is movable between an open and closed condition and further cooperates with a locking device for normally holding the lid in a closed position. The Ferraro device does not include any type of specific mounting structure which readily adapts for secure yet removable support or mounting on the undersurface of a mounting object such that the security box or container is hidden from the general line of sight. Therefore, the safe of Ferraro may be accidentally displaced thereby defeating the purpose of maintaining a handgun in a readily accessible location.
Cislo, No. 4,788,838 discloses a guardian lock box for pistols having a padlocked box secured to an exterior portion of the bed frame and being viewable and readily accessible by virtue of its being mounted on a side wall or surface immediately adjacent to the box springs or mattress. While functional for its intended purpose, the Cislo device has the problem of being readily viewable by small children or other unauthorized personnel unless, for example, the bed is disclosed immediately adjacent to a wall surface. In such condition, opening of the Cislo container would be difficult or impossible.
Wachenheim No. 4,807,315 discloses a waterbed pedestal for supporting a waterbed frame and mattress on its top surface wherein the pedestal includes a cavity which is positioned to extend underneath a waterbed mattress. A safe is positioned in the cavity and secured to the pedestal and includes a removable panel positioned over the front of the cavity to close the cavity and hide the safe. Such safe is primarily directed for the protection of valuables and comprises a secret, hidden security device which is not specifically structured for efficient rapid opening to provide emergency access to a weapon for the protection of the user.
It is assumed that each of the above-noted devices represented in the stated U.S. patent are operative for their intended function. They do not individually or collectively overcome certain problems still existing in this area. There is, therefore, still a need in this area for a security assembly or a container specifically designed to hold a handgun or other weapon (and/or other articles for safekeeping) to prevent unauthorized use by children, burglars or other unauthorized individuals which is mounted in an out-of-the-way location and which is readily attachable but removable from a bed frame in a location that is not visible but efficiently accessible during emergency situations.